Sibling Rivalry
by spooksfan08
Summary: Brian and Esther have a big celebration to look forward to. Can Brian stay sober?Sandra is having family problems over her own causing Jack and Gerry to worry about her. Can Sandra survive and will the boys be able to keep her as part of UCOS if she does?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own New Tricks. It is owned by the BBC and Wall2Wall productions. No copyright infringement intended.**

Sibling Rivalry

Sandra sat at her desk staring in to space. It had been a quiet week for UCOS and for once she was pleased that they hadn't been dragging up old and very cold cases. There had been a few difficult cases recently and she knew that the team needed time to recover. Hell, she needed time to recover. Sighing she walked to the office door.

"Brian, what are you doing?" She watched as he sat at his desk. His cycle helmet still on.

"Oh nowt to worry about Sandra. Just tidying up a few loose ends" She watched as he pressed a few buttons. "Sandra you're a woman" She rolled her eyes.

"Last time I checked. Why?" She was never quite sure where Brian was going with his lines of thought. He was certainly a genius but it was a fine line between genius and insanity where her friend was concerned and she wondered this time where he was standing on that line.

"It's mine and Esther's wedding anniversary on the weekend. Come Sunday Esther and I will have been married for forty years" He smiled as Gerry walked in the room.

"Poor Esther, she could have killed you and got out in less" Brian scowled as Jack laughed.

"Congratulations Brian" Jack smiled as he took his jacket off.

"What are you getting at Brian?" Sandra ignored her colleagues but couldn't help the smirk at Gerry's comment.

"I want to do something. You know special. Family stuff. Just don't know what" He shrugged as Gerry rolled his eyes.

"You really are a useless twonk you know" Gerry laughed as Brian began to look even more offended. "Get on to your Mark, see if he can come up and bring that fiancé of his. Have a party. A marriage that long is something to be proud of" Gerry watched as Brian nodded.

"A party" He smiled as though it was the best idea he had heard. "What do you think Sandra?" He turned as his boss stepped back slightly.

"Oh" She looked at the floor "Don't ask me about families" She turned and closed the door to her office before settling down and getting out the paperwork she had been trying to avoid for so long. She didn't see Jack and Gerry stare at each other before Gerry turned and started telling Brian what an idiot he was for upsetting their boss.

"I didn't upset her. She's probably got work to do" Brian insisted as Jack shook his head.

"Yes, she probably has. We all have. But Brian, you know how much Sandra hates anything to do with family. You know she only found out about her brother last year and her and her mother have never exactly been close. No husband, no children, no real relations apart from a half brother she rarely sees and a hypercritical mother. Did it ever occur to you she might be a little lonely? For Gods sake Brian" Jack shook his head again.

"He's right mate. But a party is a brilliant idea. I'm sure Esther will love it" Gerry smiled as Brian finally remembered he had his cycle helmet on and began tugging at the straps.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandra stared at her telephone. She had been meaning to ring Tom since she had turned up on his doorstep after the case with the fake psychic. She sighed. It was ridiculous. She knew she wanted to talk to her brother but just couldn't get her head around the fact she only had a brother because her dad had committed adultery. She sighed. It wasn't as if she had always been so unforgiving. But it was her dad. In her eyes he had always been perfect. But then there came the revelations that he had not died of a heart attack, but had committed suicide after internal investigations had started investigating him. After Jack's team had found out he was a corrupt police officer. She still cried about it, but never in front of her mum and certainly not in front of her boys. That would be unthinkable. She shook her head angrily as she thought about the man she believed to be her father and the man he actually was. It had been easy to idolise him as a child. He was the reason she had joined the force but the man she had found him to be was a sharp contrast to her recollection of him.

"Oh Dad. Why did you do it?" She covered her face with her hands as she fought the tears. It wasn't for the first time that day that she had been on the verge of tears. The office door opened as she looked up.

"Not now Gerry" She sighed. The older detective watched for a moment before ignoring her completely and taking a seat opposite her desk.

"He didn't mean it. Brian. He didn't mean to upset you" He watched as she nodded.

"I'm ok Gerry. Really" She smiled as he raised his eyebrows.

"Good. In that case I think you should know something" He waited as she finally met his eyes.

"Oh God" She sighed "What have you done this time?" The resignation in her tone made him smile.

"Not me Sandra" He watched as she narrowed her eyes. "Tom is in reception."

"My brother Tom?" Sandra heard her own words and they sounded alien, even to her.

"The one and only. Wants to talk to you. Says he has a case" He watched as she straightened her red jacket and pushed her blonde hair behind her ears before standing and walking out of the office. Gerry was dumbfounded at the speed of her actions.

"If he thinks he can just waltz in here and drop another bombshell on us he has got another thing coming" She yelled over her shoulder as Jack and Brian watched as Gerry tried to keep up with her.

**authors note. Shall I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Still not mine**

**Annoying Little Brother**

"Gerry he is not walking in here, telling my team what to do" Sandra's boots clicked on the floor as she walked along. He tried to keep up with her as he spoke.

"Yeah, alright but maybe you'll want to hear what he has to say? Strickland seemed pretty keen on it" He shrugged as Sandra stopped dead in her tracks.

"Strickland? DAC Robert Strickland" She watched as Gerry nodded.

"How many Stricklands do you know?" He watched as she raised her eyebrows.

"Well if my little brother has gone running to him then this case had better be something worthwhile. I am sick of this department clearing up other people's mess. I mean it Gerry" She marched away from him as he was left to roll his eyes and follow his boss.

"Sandra! Sandra!" He caught up with her as she reached the front desk. DAC Robert Strickland was stood in the outer office of the police station's reception area as Tom looked up guiltily with his hands shut in his pockets. Sandra glared as she watched how guilty her little brother looked.

"What's he done?" She nodded to Tom while looking at Strickland.

"Hello Sandra, Gerry" Srickland sighed. He knew Sandra didn't get on with her new found sibling but the open hostility between the pair was slightly worrying. "Tom has brought me a case that I want your team to look into"

"So I am told" Sandra didn't change her expression as Gerry and Strickland exchanged glances. "What is it?"

"Maybe we should go to your office?" Strickland was aware that the young desk officer was observing the exchange between the two most senior officers in the building. Sandra nodded as she turned and walked back to the UCOS offices, leaving the three men to follow her. Gerry rolled his eyes as Tom meekly followed his sister. It was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you mean to tell me that this case falls under our remit Sandra?" Jack asked as he took a seat in front of the white board in the office. Sandra dipped her head.

"No" She paused. "But Strickland thinks we should look in to it. And seeing as he is our boss then I can't really argue can I?" She folded her arms as she stood in front of the board. Jack and Brian exchanged glances. They knew Sandra hadn't been in the best of moods since they had arrived that morning, now she was verging on furious.

"Fine" Jack knew he was the only one who she would listen to when she was in this mood. He looked at the file in his lap. "Let's see. Tom has come to us with a potential case. Clearly he knows what we do. In 1998 a theft occured from a stately home where he was working. The stolen goods include three pieces of art - portraits and a small but very valuable fabege egg" He read the list.

"Yes" Sandra sighed "No one was ever arrested. None of the stolen goods were ever recovered."

"How much is this stuff worth?" Gerry asked

"According to the insurance people somewhere in the region of £250,000" Sandra sighed. "And before you ask Gerry they looked at the owners, there was nothing at the time to suggest it was an insurance job" Brian sighed loudly before placing the notes in his hand on the table.

"What I don't understand is why your brother is involved in all this. And why come to us? Why now?" Brian didn't like the sound of the way the case was going.

"Tom worked there, between April 1997 and March 99. He was a caretaker. I think he wants us to solve the case Brian. I mean that is what we do isn't it? Or have they changed our job description?" Sandra snapped.

"I think Brian means have we got any new evidence? Is there any need to reopen the case?" Gerry asked. Jack shrugged as he continued reading the files.

"Well, I didn't think there was anything worth looking in to but he who thinks he is obeyed says we are to look in to it. The fact that one of the pieces of artwork turned up in a charity shop on Fransham Road last Saturday might just swing it. The same charity shop where my saintly little brother donated some tat. He spotted it there. Apparently the woman who brought it in had inherited it from her dead aunt. I think she just wanted rid of it. I'm going to talk to her later. Jack I want you and Brian to go through everything we have on the robbery, look in to the original case notes. Was anything missed? Also talk to Tom, I want to know exactly what he knows about the robbery. If I do it, then it'll look as if I'm favouring my brother" Sandra watched as Brian and Gerry nodded.

"Ok" Jack got up and walked across to his desk. Gerry glanced at Sandra.

"What do we do?" Gerry knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Gerry, you and I are going to talk to the owner of that house. I want to know why the break in was so apparently easy when the house contained over a million pound worth of stuff. C'mon Gerry" She grabbed her coat as she walked to the door. Gerry glanced after her as he swung his feet off the desk.

"Well, C'mon what are you waiting for?" Sandra smiled as Gerry huffed before following her out of the door.

**author's note. Thanks for the reviews. More soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Author's note. This is definately a T rating. It also has elements which may upset some people, no smut I promise but Sandra's reaction seems extreme. Please do not read this chapter if this offends. I didnt set out to offend anyone.**

**Coping Mechanisms**

Sandra pulled the car in to the grounds of the stately home on the outskirts of London. Manor Way House had been built in pre Edwardian times and the architecture stood out for all to see. Gerry smiled as the car tyres crunched the gravel underfoot. The car stopped just as the heavens opened.

"Great" Sandra muttered. Gerry nodded. The last thing he wanted was to get soaked.

"So this robbery caused a bit of scandal at the time? Brian said it made Crime watch" He glanced at her as she pulled her red coat tighter to her body.

"Yeah it did. There were a couple of appeals actually. They all came to nothing, but then they weren't really expected too." She glanced at the rain. "The original officers really pinned their hopes on it being an insurance job. By the time they realised it wasn't it was too late. All evidence had been destroyed and the goods had more than likely been shipped to private collections abroad"

"Could it have been? You know an inside job?" Gerry really didn't want to get soaked in the rain. Sandra shrugged.

"The police seemed to think so, but they focused so much on it at the time that they excluded all other possibilities. Now the man who owned the place at the time is dead. Heart attack in 1999, the place is run by his oldest son Peter." She glanced at the rain, deciding it was worth risking a soaking for she opened the door. "Come on Gerry, it's only a bit of rain" She smiled as she got out the car. Gerry huffed before following her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian stared at the computer screen as Jack made coffee. "I really think Sandra is taking this case personally" He placed a mug on Brian's desk as he spoke. "I think we are going to have to be a bit careful with her Brian, not storm all over it" He wanted Brian to understand that this wasn't the normal run of the mill case. Family was involved. Brian nodded absentmindedly.

"Right then" He clicked off the monitor before turning to Jack. "You ready to talk to Tom? I mean he was the caretaker there at the time of the break in, he must have been aware of the security measures, such as they were"

"Brian" Jack sighed. "Tom is Sandra's brother, however much she may dislike the fact. Let's see what evidence we find before we automatically make the man a suspect" He placed his mug back on the desk. Sometimes he felt incredibly old. "Right, come on then. Let's go and talk to him. He brought us this case anyway; we're going to have to see what he knows"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandra couldn't help but smile at Gerry who was dripping wet next to her and not happy about it. They were waiting in what could only be described as a very large and very grand reception room. The tiles on the floor seemed to soak up the water that dripped off them. The owner of the house crossed to them. He looked incredibly young. For a moment Sandra wondered if he was actually some form of employee.

"Hello" His cut glass accent grated on Gerry

"Hello, I'm Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman. This is my colleague Gerry Standing. UCOS" She held out her ID badge as the man nodded. "You are?"

"Oh, I'm Peter Farquar. This is my house" He looked around. "Well, I say mine but my brother Andrew also inherited it when my father died" He shrugged.

"Were you living here during the burglary in 1998?" Gerry asked. He automatically didn't trust the younger man. Sandra shot him a look.

"No, my parents owned the place in those days. It had just been opened up to the public. Tourist stuff" He sighed "Mother really didn't want to do it but finances dictated" He watched as Gerry rolled his eyes.

"Where were you and your brother in 1998?" Sandra brought the conversation back on topic. Peter ushered them in to the sitting room and Gerry was at least relieved to get in to a warmer room. All three sat on unbelievably expensive chairs. Gerry had never felt so uncomfortable in his life.

"In 1998 I was at school. 6th form" He paused for thought "Andrew would have been on his gap year then, so probably somewhere in Asia or working on the ships. My sister Lucy, well she was only 12 then so school" He smiled. There was a photograph on the wall that showed younger versions of all three siblings.

"So Lucy and you were at boarding school?" Gerry huffed

"Yes, although not by any choice of our own I assure you Mr Standing. I hated it and left as soon as possible. I know Andrew fared slightly worse than I did. He's three years older and left without so much as a GCSE. My father went ballistic as he thought it had wasted money. In truth I think they both just wanted to get their children as far away from here as possible" Sandra suddenly felt quite sad for the young man.

"So, it was only your parents that lived here at the time?"

"Yes and some staff. As you know my father is dead. My mother won't be of much use to you either. She is an alcoholic, what money my father didn't waste she has poured down her throat." He looked at the floor for a moment. "Look I know you think you can solve the mystery around the break in but it was so long ago. I really don't know what good it can do"

Sandra smiled slightly at his words. It was a common sentiment among people they spoke to about very old cases. Gerry sighed.

"I'm sorry. I really should offer you a coffee, you must be freezing" Peter was on his feet in seconds.

"Cheers" Gerry smiled. "Oh Peter, you said some staff lived here. When you were away at school"

"Yes" He returned with a tray of coffee as Gerry took one. "Not many but there was a security guard Dave, who practically lived here. Sarah the receptionist and Tom. He was the caretaker. Good bloke. Always kept an eye on us kids when Mum was drinking" He smiled at the memory.

"Do you have addresses for them now?" Sandra asked. She was having trouble processing the knowledge that Tom had kept an eye on the three children of a drunken alcoholic. "We'll need to talk to Lucy too"

"Lucy? Well she lives here most of the time, when she's not away with work. Sarah left in 1999. Apparently she moved to Glasgow. Tom kept in touch. I'll find his address for you" He smiled.

"No that's ok, we know where Tom is" Sandra stood and sighed. She couldn't really bring herself to believe her brother; whatever she thought of him was involved with a burglary. It didn't fit. But she had to admit he was someone they would need to speak to him more than once.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Brian sat on the battered leather sofa in Tom's front room. He watched as Jack stood by the window. Tom looked nervous.

"Sandra tells me you worked at the Manor House" Jack started. Tom nodded.

"Not for very long. A couple of years maybe" He shrugged.

"Were you there the night of the robbery?" Brian asked. Jack sighed, Brian as straight to the point as always. He thought before turning from the rain soaked window.

"No I wasn't. Mum was ill, so I took some time off to be with her. Am I a suspect? I brought the case to you? Does Sandra think I'm involved?" Tom was on his feet.

"We need to establish where everyone was" Jack looked at the younger man. It was frightening how his mannerisms were so much like his sister, despite the fact they had only met as adults.

"So she does then" Tom sat back down.

"Look" Brian started "All this happened a long time ago. Part of our job is getting people t remember things they would rather not. We need to ask you these questions. The fact you are Sandra's half brother is irrelevant." Tom looked at his shoes as Brian spoke. "So if there is anything you can tell us. If you know why a priceless antique painting turned up in a charity shop that could help us find out who did this" He watched as Tom nodded.

"If I knew I would tell you. I gave the police a statement at the time. They were blaming the lady of the house at the time" He shrugged. "Never charged her though"

"Ah yes" Jack sighed "Lady Annabelle Farquar. C'mon Brian" He stood and thanked Tom for the tea. Both men were at the door when Tom stopped them.

"How is she? Sandra I mean" Tom asked as Brian and Jack exchanged glances.

"Sandra? Don't worry about her" Jack smiled as they walked out the house, trying to avoid the rain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandra sat on her sofa alone. The others had gone for a drink with Esther, Emily and Clark after work. She smiled, the younger officers really did seem to like being around their older colleagues. The television in the corner blared out the Eastenders theme tune as she curled her feet in front of her. She hadn't wanted company and had left the others to it as quickly as she could. The glass of red wine remained untouched on the table next to the equally untouched microwave meal for one. Somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped Brian wasn't drinking again. She also hoped she didn't end up as reliant on alcohol as he had. She knew since she had found out about Tom and her father's infidelity she had relied more and more on the wine to get a good night's rest. Her bad temper some mornings was due to an incredibly awful headache that was more often than not self induced. She ignored Kat and Alfie arguing on the TV and picked up her photo album, unable to stop the tears when she opened it to a picture of her with her parents when she was ten. It was the first time she realised the photograph had been taken while her father was sleeping with another woman.

"Oh Dad why?" She sobbed as she realised she would never really have an answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerry walked to the bar to get the drinks in as Emily and Esther dissolved in to a fit of giggles. He had no idea what they were laughing at but the look on Brian's face suggested it had been something he had said. Clark was flirting with Emily and Gerry couldn't bring himself to mind. He liked the young man and if his daughter did that was fine by him. He waited for the barman as Jack approached.

"Thought I'd give you a hand" Jack explained.

"Esther giving Brian a hard time?" Gerry laughed.

"Yes, she's telling Emily all about the pitfalls of 40 years of marriage" He shook his head as Gerry grinned.

"Poor Brian"

"Poor Esther more like" Jack laughed. The barman arrived and prepared the drinks as Gerry paid him.

"Wonder why Sandra didn't come tonight. Not like the Guv to miss a night out" He took the change from the barman as he spoke.

"I don't know Gerry. But I am worried about her. I've known her too long. She isn't coping." He shook his head. "All this with her brother, it's too close to home for her"

"Yeah" Gerry sighed. "I'll go round there later on my way home. Just check she's ok" He decided as they returned to the group.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sandra had given up on Eastenders, Coronations Street and the lame sit com she had been watching. The wine was drunk and the glass had long since tipped on it's side as she slept on the sofa. The bottle of pills had tipped over too, while the photos scattered on the carpet at her feet. Sandra remained on the settee oblivious to the blaring television and the mess around her.

It was after midnight when Gerry finally got to her house. He was surprised to see the light still on. The curtains to the living room window remained open as Gerry knocked the door. He sighed when there was no answer. He knocked again. Frustrated there was still no answer he looked through the window.

"Bloody hell Sandra" He yelled as he hit the window. Sandra remained immobile on the sofa. He punched the window, there was no response. He saw the wine and pill bottle and immediately thought the worst. He decided to break in to the house; it was the only way to get to her. He pulled out his phone and rang Jack as he smashed the glass in the door.

"Jack, it's me. I'm at Sandra's. I need you to get here now. She's done something really stupid" he hung up the phone as he stepped in to the hallway. His heart was in his mouth as he pushed the living room door open.

**author's note. Has Sandra really done what Gerry thinks? Will she end up back in hospital? Has Tom got more to do with the burglary than they think? More soon. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Sense?**

Gerry felt sick as he approached the living room door. He had attended enough suicides to know how awful they were. He had never imagined he would be the one to find the body of his friend. He prayed Jack hurried up, that he wasn't too late to help her, after all Jack lived five minutes away from Sandra. Gerry closed his eyes before he pushed the door to the living room open.

"Sandra?" He spoke quietly as he knelt down beside the sofa.

"Why?" He shook her shoulder as he saw the photographs that had been left to fall on the floor. He sighed heavily before shaking her shoulder and calling her name again. She stirred slightly as Gerry couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He wondered how he was ever going to give up smoking completely if she kept scaring him like this.

"Gerroff" She mumbled. Gerry ignored her and dragged her in to a sitting position.

"Sandra!" He almost yelled in her face as he pulled her in to a sitting position, her head still lolled dangerously to the side "What av you dun you dozy mare?" He was surprised at how he was more hurt and angry than anything else. It was only a few weeks ago that she had been hospitalised following a failed arrest. Now it seemed she had deliberately tried to hurt herself.

"Gerry?" Sandra focused more on her friend, aware that somehow the room was still spinning. "What are you doing here?" She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and holding his gaze.

"Was worried about you ok?" He paused "Good bleedin job I was too. C'mon what av you taken? Come on Sandra, I need to know" Sandra frowned at him; she had genuinely no idea what he was talking about.

"Eh? Gerry what are you talking about?" Sandra felt dizzy and sick as he watched Gerry get more and more upset with her.

"I saw the wine and the pills" Gerry frowned as Sandra suddenly realised what he had thought.

"Oh"

"Yes. Oh"

"I just wanted some time on my own. That's all. Look I drank the wine, but I swear I haven't taken the pills. What do you take me for?" She sighed. She was touched he had been worried about her.

"Someone who has been very unhappy recently and withdrawing from all her friends." He watched as tears momentarily filled her eyes. Then she blinked as another thought filled her alcohol fuelled thoughts.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Gerry looked sheepish as Jack walked in the room.

"Sandra" Jack sighed as Gerry shrugged "He broke in because he saw you on the sofa and thought you were dead"

"Dead drunk more like" Gerry glared. Sandra looked away, completely ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry" She fought the tears as Gerry gave in and pulled her in to a hug.

"If you didn't take the tablets why are they all over the place? Were you alone? Was anyone else here?" Jack was back in work mode, acting as the detective was the only way he could cope with the knowledge that the woman he had known since she was 10 years old had been so unhappy and depressed that she had considered such drastic action. He also knew her well enough to know when she was lying.

"I mean what are they?" He picked up the bottle before sitting down on the arm chair next to the fire. Suddenly he felt very old and very tired. "Codydramol, a mix of codeine and paracetamol. Taken properly these are a good painkiller. Taken in overdose they can be very dangerous. You know that Sandra. You knew what you were doing" He held her gaze.

"I drank the wine, yes. I probably am still in no fit state to drive. She spoke calmly but I only took a couple before I passed out. I must have knocked the rest over. I suppose it's what you'd call me being a melodramatic woman" She spat at Gerry as he covered his face with his hands.

"I can't deal with this" He stood as Jack watched. He knew Gerry had been scared when he had called him. Now he was plain angry. "If you are too blind to see you got real mates that care about you then I'm off. And that it what you call me being a melodramatic man!" He walked out the house as Jack shook his head.

"Sandra, how did things get so bad?" Jack asked as she glared straight ahead.

"When I found out my life was a lie" She whispered as Jack nodded. He knew she had been a real daddy's girl and had idolised the man. To find out that not only had he died of a suicide but that he had cheated on her mother for years had pulled her world out from under her feet. Jack nodded.

"I see what you are saying Sandra" She looked at him "But the facts are the facts, however much we wish they weren't. If you feel your past is a lie then there is little to say to change your mind. But your Mum always loved you. Yes she lied but she did it to protect you, you were 14 when your father died. You always had friends that care about you. That's not a lie. Don't let one man's mistakes affect you now." He watched as she stared at the table. "I'll ask you once more and then I'll never ask you again, so don't you dare lie to me young lady" Sandra met his gaze.

"Did you intend to kill yourself? Did you take more than a couple of these tablets?" Jack held her gaze. She now knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of a questioning by Jack Halford. She felt slightly sorry for the people they arrested.

"I didn't take many. I swear no more than three." She sighed. "I don't think I wanted to die. God Jack, I'm sorry" She covered her face in her hands as he crossed the small room to the sofa.

"It's ok" He squeezed her shoulder "It's ok, just don't shut us out. I know you are the boss, but we're friends too aren't we?" She nodded as he stood up. "I'm going to check on Gerry. Don't come in to work tomorrow. I'll tell Strickland you are ill." He was out the door before Sandra could argue.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Brian was sat up in bed reading as Esther tried to sleep. He didn't realise he was keeping his wife awake as he read about the priceless pieces of art that had been taken from the Manor House. She huffed and turned on her side as he turned the pages of his book.

"Brian" She huffed

"Yes love"

"I'm sure that book is really very interesting but do you think we could go to sleep now?" She watched as he put the book down.

"It really is interesting. Did you know the black market in these things is thriving on the continent? That's where I think all the stolen goods were headed, Esther. Look" She silenced him with a look.

"Brian. I am too tired to listen. Let's go to sleep and you can tell me all about it in the morning" She looked at him pointedly as he nodded. Turning off the bedside lamp he finally gave in.

"Yes love" Esther smiled. Sometimes she really didn't know how she coped with her husband, but she knew she wouldn't have him any other way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack found Gerry sat on the step outside Sandra's front door. The night air was freezing as the older man sat next to him.

"Gerry"

"What?" Gerry was sulking. Jack sighed. "I thought you'd given them up" He pointed at the cigarette in his hand. Gerry shrugged.

"Yeah I had" He paused. "Not everyday you break in to a friend's house because you think she's dead though is it?"

"No I don't suppose it is" Jack sighed. His heart had nearly stopped when he had answered the phone to Gerry. Experience had taught him phone calls that late never brought good news.

"I'm going home. Sandra may not realise it but she needs someone to stay with her tonight. She needs a friend" He stood and raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"Why don't you stay then?"

"Because I am an old man and I need my sleep" Jack smirked slightly as Gerry shook his head. "Besides I knew her dad. I'm too close to all this right now" Gerry stood as he listened to his friend.

"Jack, you never knew did you? That her old man was playing about?" Gerry had known Jack had known about the suicide at the time. He didn't know what else Jack had known. Jack shook his head.

"You hear rumours; you know what this job was like in those days Gerry. It was the 70s" Gerry nodded. He knew what his friend meant. The job was no easier in the 21st Century. It was just they had the support and experience not to let things destroy them. "Look after her, yeah?" Jack walked back to his car as Gerry turned to re-enter Sandra's house, unsure of what he would find.

**authors note. Back to the case in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. Should I continue? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Friends**

Sandra looked up as Gerry entered the living room. He looked sheepish as she looked up at him**. **He looked at his shoes as she waited for him to speak. She felt decidedly more sober than she had when Gerry had pulled her up by her shoulders about an hour previously. She could see there was no way Gerry was going to start talking, he looked like an over grown school boy that had been caugh with his hand in the sweet jar. She smiled slightly at the image.

"I thought you had gone home" She watched as he loosened his tie.

"Yeah" He stared at his feet "Couldn't leave you with a smashed up front door now could I?" He shrugged as Sandra smiled.

"Thanks. Where's Jack?"

"He went home. Needs his sleep and finding you in this state just put twenty years on the poor bloke." He held up his hands in defeat as Sandra glared "Alright alright. I know you didn't think we would find you. You didn't know I would come round banging on the door at midnight. But that's whats worrying me. You drank all that and had the pills out thinking me and Jack would never find you" He sat on the sofa next to her.

"Gerry" She watched as he continued to stare at the deep red carpet. "I am sorry. Things just got too much, you know"

Gerry nodded, he understood how things could get too much. He knew how difficult families could be. He covered her hand with his larger one and squeezed.

"Yeah I know. Families are a bloody nightmare at times. I mean take my family. Please" He watched as Sandra smiled. "Look, don't argue but I am staying here tonight. Last thing we need is you falling asleep and choking with all the booze in side you." Sandra rolled her eyes.

"Aw Gerry" She smiled "I didn't know you cared"

"That's half the bloody problem, you didn't know. Did you?" Gerry pulled her into his arms as he spoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian was the first to arrive in the office. His plans for a surprise anniversary party were reliant on Gerry being able to help out with the cooking. He was a bit worried to find himself alone in the office.

"Jack!" Jack nearly jumpled out of his skin as he heard Brian call his name.

"Brian!"

"Where is everyone?"

"Sandra is not well, I spoke to her last night. She wont be in today" Jack took his jacket off as he watched Brian begin to panic.

"Well, what's wrong wiv er?"

"Didn't ask. She isn't well. Now come on Brian, we have work to do"

"So she really isn't coming to work today? Jack?" Brian began pottering around the office as Jack walked towards the kettle.

"Who isn't?" Sandra smiled as she walked in the office. Jack rolled his eyes and stared pointedly at Gerry who raised his hands in defeat. She walked in to her office. Both men turned to Gerry as she closed the office door.

"Gerry" Jack stared at his friend.

"You know whats she's like. I told her, take the day off and rest. But she werent 'aving any of it" Gerry gestered towards Sandra's office as Brian continued to look more and more bemused. He had no idea what had happened the night before when he had left the pub with Esther. Sandra emerged from her office, knowing exactly what the rest of the team were talking about.

"Ok, so what have we got?" She had the mother of all hangovers. Jack smiled as he turned to the others.

"Seems our Brian here is becoming a bit of an art buff, arent you Brian?" He watched as Brian nodded.

"Amazing what you can find on the internet. One of those paintings that went missing was worth over £20,000. Can you imagine it? A pretty picture worth that much? Anyway it seems there is a huge black market in these things" Brian was warming to his theme.

"So what? These things were stolen to order?" Sandra folded her arms as she listened. Brian nodded.

"It could 'av been" Brian continued.

"So who would have known what were the most expensive pieces to take?" Sandra watched as Gerry propped his feet up on Jack's desk.

"Anyone who worked there" Brian opened his mouth as Jack and Gerry shot him a look. He remained oblivious.

"Right" Sandra sighed. "So we need to speak to all the staff members, past and present. Especially those who had links to anyone in the art world. There was a housekeeper? What happened to her?" Sandra watched as Gerry flipped open the file in front of him.

"Moved to Scotland - Strathclyde six months after the stuff went missing"

"Right, get on to Strathclyde police, see if they have an address for her. Brian can you do a bit of digging? Back ground check on everyone who worked there. Include the oldest son. We know the younger two were at boarding school and anyway they were only kids at the time. Jack, see if any local dealers suddenly got lucky or went off raidar at the time. Gerry, your with me" She picked up her red coat and marched out the office. Gerry got to his feet and followed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon Brian" Jack felt like he was ushering a naughty school boy along the street rather than a former senior police officer. He shook his head, _If my Mary can see this! _He muttered as they entered a rather austeer looking building. They had tracked down the woman that had donated the painting to the charity shop and unwittingly started the whole case. Jack knew the next person they would be talking to would be Tom. He had no desire to let Sandra do that after the previous night. Brian stopped in his tracked as a thought suddenly occured to him.

"Why didnt Sandra stay home. You said she was ill"

"Yes I did. Brian we really don't have time for this" Jack sighed. He knew his friend would demand answers.

"So why?"

"She must be feeling better. Look last night was rough for her, it's the anniversary of her father's death. It's always a difficult time for her." He watched as Brian nodded in understanding. Sometimes he wasn't such an insensitive oaf. Clumsy yes, but not insensitive.

"And now all this with 'er Tom" He shook his head sadly "We are going to have to keep an eye on her Jack" He watched as Jack nodded.

"I think you might be right there, still we have got the party to look forward to" He smiled as Brian briefly looked panic stricken.

"Ah, yes about that"

"Brian" Jack warned as Brian turned to see Rose Morgan approach them. He couldn't help but think the woman who had innocently put the painting in the charity shop appeared just at the right time to save him from some awkward questions from Jack. She smiled as she approached them.

"Can I help?"

"Hello" Jack stepped forward "My name is Jack Halford, this is my colleague Brian Lane. We're with UCOS. Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad" He held out his ID badge for her to read. She frowned slightly.

"We were led to believe that you donated a rather expensive painting to the charity shop on the High Street" He watched as she looked confused.

"Expensive? The painting of the mountains and hills? Few little sheep in the background? My auntie had it for years. It was tat surely" She couldn't believe the men in front of her.

"May we speak with your aunt?" Brian asked.

"No, she died a few months ago. Which is how I came to be donating the painting. I was her next of kin. Auntie Anne had no other relatives, so it was left to me." She turned slightly as some teenagers made some noise running past the open front door.

"I am sorry" Jack continued "How did your aunt come to be in possession of the painting?"

"Ah" Rose smiled. "That is a long story. Would you gentlemen like some coffee?"

"Please" Brian answered as they followed her to her office. Jack had a feeling the story behind the painting was going to lead them all in to a much bigger investigation. He shook his head, hoping that whatever happened UCOS could handle it and that come the end of the investigation they still had Sandra.

**author's note. So how did Auntie Anne get the painting? Will Sandra and Gerry find anything and where is Tom? Please review. More soon xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**OK?**

Jack followed Ros along the corridor to her office as Brian continued to amble along next to him. She led them to a small room at the end of the austere looking corridor. It was almost too small to be considered an office, more a large cupboard. She smiled as both men sat down.

"Coffee?" She smiled as Brian nodded.

"Thank you" Jack smiled back "Tell me, how did your auntie come to own the painting?"

"Auntie Anne collected anything and everything" She sighed at the memory. "She never told me how she got the painting. Look, I lived with her from the age of ten. My parents died in a car accident when I was in junior school. Anyway, Anne took me in, brought me up as her own."

Rose sniffed as she thought about her aunt. She was determined not to cry in front of the two older men. Brian watched as she composed herself.

"Look I went off to university when I was 18. I left in the September, the painting wasn't there then. I get back at Christmas and the painting is there. Anne was an honest woman. There's absolutely no way she would have been involved in anything remotely illegal. She was a police officer for almost thirty years. Reached the rank of DCI" Jack and Brian exchanged glances.

"Did she know anything about art?" Brian sipped his coffee as Rose shook her head.

"No, not really. She wasn't what you would call an art buff. She just thought it was a pretty painting I suppose. Why all the questions?" Rose looked genuinely puzzled as she looked at Jack.

"There was a robbery. A while ago. Some very valuable things were taken, including the painting you left in the charity shop. It is extremely valuable" He watched as Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Valuable? As if. Its just a few fields and trees with some sheep. A watercolour my auntie found pretty. That's all. Surely there has been some mistake" Rose was amazed.

"No mistake I'm afraid. That watercolour was valued before it was stolen. It is worth almost a quarter of a million pounds" Jack held her gaze. He believed the young woman had no idea how valuable the painting really was.

"And it was hanging over Auntie Anne's fireplace for over a decade. You know she was still relatively young? 76. Bloody cancer" She shook her head as Jack sighed.

"I'm very sorry for your loss" Jack stood up and nodded to Brian to follow him.

"When did she die? Anne? When did she die?" Brian asked as Jack shot him a warning look.

"Brian" He spoke in measured tones.

"No, no it's fine" Rose crossed her arms in front of her chest and took a deep breath.

"August 25th, Saint Catherine's Hospice. They were marvellous. Before you ask it was Oesophageal Cancer. She was diagnosed in February. Died in August. She refused Chemo, said she was too old. Wanted one of the kiddies who got the disease to have the treatment. Tried explaining it doesn't work like that but she was adamant, she didn't want all the chemo and radiotherapy, just peace" Rose wiped her eyes.

"She was a brave woman" Brian answered "Very brave"

Rose nodded as he tapped her on the shoulder. Jack informed her they may need to talk to her again before showing themselves out the office and walking back to Jack's car.

"Brian, what did you ask the girl that for? Poor thing is in bits. Two months ago she lost the woman who in all intents and purposes was her mum. And she was a copper" He opened the car door as Brian shrugged.

"Needed to see if she was telling the truth. You see I've been reading this book on lie detecting."

"Did she pass the test?" Jack was exasperated. He hoped Gerry and Sandra were having better luck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Manor Way House" Sandra mused as Gerry drove along. She had decided after the amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before that it was better to leave the driving to Gerry. He had agreed with her.

"What about it?"

"You'd think a house like that would be I dunno, better prepared for something like a robbery. Better security or something" She read the file as Gerry drove out towards the stately home. He nodded as he paused at traffic lights.

"That's why the original team treated it as an insurance job. I mean if you got over a million quids worth of stuff you make sure no bugger's gonna nick it." He turned the car as the lights changed to green. Sandra nodded.

"I dunno. I know the three kids weren't there at the time. The daughter, Lucy was only 12 but the parents don't seem the insurance job type"

"No a lot of people don't. But then look at the state of things at the time. Stately homes weren't exactly somewhere people really wanted to visit, half the country unemployed at the time, recession etc. There wasn't the money to be going off to visit poncy houses" Gerry sighed as Sandra rested her head back against the head rest.

"True" She sighed "That just leaves us with the parents and the employees then"

"No not really. Didn't Peter say his brother was away at the time? Gap year. His mother - Lady Annabelle Farquar is a raging alcoholic while his father is now dead." Gerry stated as he reached the grounds of the Manor House. He parked the car as Sandra closed her eyes.

"Which just leaves the employees" Sandra sighed "Which just leaves Tom"

"Sandra, we don't know that. There were other people working there too. We don't know it's your brother. He brought us the case. Why would he do that if he was involved in the case?" Gerry turned to her. Neither had made a move to leave the car.

"I dunno Gerry. I will never know what motives that man has" She closed her eyes as she spoke. She was tired. She needed to sleep. Gerry watched her for a moment. He was worried about her.

"Sandra, let me take you home eh? I could give our Paula a ring; see if she can check you over." Gerry knew his daughter would insist she went to a doctor. But he reasoned Paula was a qualified nurse and there was a slight chance Sandra would listen to her.

"I'm fine Gerry." She opened the car door as she spoke "Come on"

She was out of the car and walking up the path before he could argue.

**authors note. Is she really ok? Should Gerry get Paula to see her? Did Anne know about where the painting came from and where is the rest of the stuff? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Manor House**

Gerry followed Sandra along the gravel path towards the Visitor's Entrance to the Manor House. He pulled his jacket tighter around him as the grey clouds opened again. He didn't like the way Sandra had immediately reverted back to shutting them all out. He didn't like how pale she looked. The way she walked along the path with her head slightly dipped make him think she was far from fine.

"Sandra"

"Leave it Gerry" She glanced at him as he huffed.

The door to the Manor House was opened before he could reply, a young woman approximately the same age as Paula stood in the doorway. She glanced from one to the other as Sandra pulled her ID badge out of her pocket.

"Hello, I'm Detective SuperIntendant Pullman from UCOS. This is my colleague Gerry Standing" She watched as the young woman nodded.

"You're here about the robbery aren't you?" The blonde replied "Peter said you might want to talk to me"

"Yes, and you are?" Sandra watched the young woman brush her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Lucy Farquar. Look you better come in. Peter is around somewhere." She smiled.

"Yeah we will need to talk to Peter again but we do need to talk to you" Gerry started as they walked further in to the house. He didn't really know what else to say. The whole house made him feel awkward and out of place. He didn't like it. He also didn't like how pale Sandra was beginning to look.

"Ok, look lets go and sit in the kitchen. I hate walking around this bloody museum" She shook her blonde ponytail out of her face as Gerry smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat back in the office. He knew Strickland would be wanting an update on the case soon, but there really wasn't alot he could tell him. He sighed as Brian picked up his cycle helmet. He had no idea what Brian was thinking most of the time. Now was no exeption.

"Brian"

"What?"

"Where are you going? We have to track down the people that worked at the Manor House, talk to Tom again. Where are you off to now?" Jack watched as Brian shrugged his shoulders.

"'oo is the one person we 'avent spoke to yet?" He clipped the helmet to his chin.

"What are you talking about?"

"The woman that runs the charity shop where the painting turned up. She may remember something" Brian watched as Jack stood up.

"Yeah, that Rose dropped the painting off. She isnt going to know anything about the robbery. The woman is 80 at least" Jack really wanted to get on with the tasks they already had.

"Jack. Which would have meant she was in her late 60s or early 70s when the robbery happened. She probably lived in the area all her life. May have some local knowledge that we will find useful. You stay there and ring round that list if you want. I'm off down the high street" Brian collected his pushbike from behing his desk.

"No Brian, you're right. Lets go and talk to Mrs Hollings then, see what she has to say about it all" He stood and walked to the door. "And Brian, leave that bloody bike where it is, I'll drive"

Brian smiled slightly as he unclipped his cycle helmet and picked up the black wollen hat on his desk instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So" Lucy sat at the expensive looking pine kitchen table as Sandra and Gerry sat opposite her. The young woman looked a little nervous at the thought of talking to the two police officers.

"You really think you can catch the people that broke in here?"

"I'd like to think we can. But Lucy, the truth is we don't really have much to go on. One of the paintings has been recovered but we have no idea where any of the other items are. We have no idea why they were stolen in the first place" Sandra held the younger woman's gaze.

"Then why reopen the case?" Lucy sipped her tea.

"Because the painting was found. The case is now active again" Gerry answered.

"You were away at boarding school at the time?" Sandra watched as Lucy carefully placed the mug back on the table.

"I was 12. I didn't start boarding school until I was 11. I hated it. I was a proper tomboy, didn't want to be part of the jolly hockysticks brigade. I just wanted to be back at my old school playing football and rugby. I was lucky Pete and Andy were sent away at 7." She smiled at the memory. Sandra couldn't help but think the young woman looked sad.

"What do you remember about the time?" Gerry asked quietly. He couldn't imagine sending Paula or any of the other girls away at 11 years old. He couldnt understand any parent that didn't choose to raise their own children. Sandra watched as Lucy sighed.

"Mum was drinking more than ever. I had been home for Easter holidays, we had barely seen her. Peter was in love with some girl as per usual and Andy was arguing with Dad. He always did, they were far too similar. I think I spent most of the holidays keeping my head down and trying to stay out of everyone's way" She looked at Sandra "There were people working here too in those days. My dad had a secretary, Sarah. She was lovely. Dave the security guard was sweet on her and then there was Tom. He was sort of the handy man. Did a bit of everything. I used to help him with the odd jobs. In truth I was 12 and clumsy so I was probably more of a hundrence but he didn't seem to mind" She smiled.

"Anyone else, anyone you hadn't seen around before?" Sandra tried to push the thoughts of her brother to the back of her mind.

"No, not that I recall" She paused as she heard the back door close "Here he comes"

"Hi" Peter stood in the doorway. He looked bemused and a little angry when he saw who his sister was talking to.

"Peter" Sandra narrowed her eyes as she watched the young man walk in to the kitchen.

"Any news?"

"We told you we would need to talk to you again" Gerry didn't like the way the younger man looked at Sandra. The likable toff image he had presented the first time they had met had completely disappeared and Gerry had to wonder if Lucy would be getting grief off her brother the moment they were out the door. Peter nodded curtly before he sat at the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack looked around the charity shop at the rails of donated clothes and shelves of books and videos no one had wanted. He found the dark little shop depressing. Brian was looking at the china and pottery ornaments for sale on the shelf next to them as they waited for Mrs Hollings to serve the customer she was chatting away with.

"Have you decided what to do for Saturday?" Jack asked as Brian looked panic stricken for a moment.

"Ah"

"Ah as in no" Brian watched as Jack spoke.

"It takes planning"

"You have been married for almost 40 years Brian, you have to do something. A party, how about a party?" Jack looked straight ahead as Mrs Hollings finally said goodbye to her customer.

"Hello dears, can I help?" The old lady asked as both men stepped towards her.

"I hope so" Jack smiled "My name is Jack Halford. This is my colleague Brian Lane, we're from UCOS"

The elderly woman looked bemused as both men produced their ID badges. They were the only people left in the shop.

"You're from where?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad. We're with the police" Brian explained.

"With the police? Oh, where are they then? The police? You said you were with them" Mrs Hollings was getting Brian confused.

"No, we are the police, well no technically that's not right either. We were police, but now we work with them." Brian began to tie himself in knots as Jack shook his head.

"Look, we are investigating a burglary that happened a few years ago, up at the Manor House." Jack decided to skip straight to the point.

"Well" The old woman placed her hands on her hips "Why on earth didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Oh" Brian looked at Jack who couldn't suppress a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what did you make of all that in there?" Gerry asked as they walked along the gravel driveway back to the car. Sandra shrugged as she thought about the brother and sister they had just left.

"I dunno Gerry" Sandra started. "She did seem a little wary of her brother"

"Yeah, did you see how she clammed up the minute 'e walked in?" Gerry shook his head.

Sandra pulled her read coat tighter to her, she was frozen and felt sick. _Just a hangover from hell_. Sandra thought to herself as her vision began to grow fuzzy. She was glad she had let Gerry drive. He was walking on ahead as she slowed down. The gravel seemed to crunch under her boots as she walked along. Her vision was cloudy and her heart was beating too quickly, the world suddenly revolving round too fast. She tried to concentrate on what Gerry had been saying as she forced one foot in front of the other. _If I can get to the car I can sit down, thats all I need is a sit down, dont get Gerry in a state, whatever you do Pullman _she thought to herself as she heard Gerry call her name as the world fell away from her.

**authors note. Thank you for the lovely reviews. Please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer still not mine**

**Back?**

Gerry grabbed Sandra before she hit the floor. She was deathly pale as her head lolled unnaturally against his shoulder. He felt sick as she seemed to be unconscious.

"Sandra! Open your eyes" He managed to get her in to the passenger side of the car. She opened her eyes as she felt Gerry staring at her.

"Gerry" She whispered as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you trying to give me a bleedin 'eart attack?" He watched as she started shaking.

"Sorry"

"No, no more apologies. Something is wrong Sandra." She sighed as she heard him speak.

"I fainted"

"I noticed. Ere, has this happened before? C'mon" He sat her in the passenger seat as he made his way around to the drivers. She rested her head back against the headrest. She felt awful but there was work to be done.

"It's just a hangover, you saw the state I was in last night" She turned her head to the side and immediately regretted it.

"Yeah I did" He put the car in to gear and drove off "You can't be in work in this state. Look Sandra I know you said you hadn't taken many of those tablets but how many is not many? There could be some real damage you know" He drove towards the A&E department.

"Yeah I know. I told you I didn't take an overdose. I may have intended to but I was too drunk. Look I'm fine I just didn't eat breakfast today"

"I made breakfast. I ate it" He paused as she sighed. "Oi, you didn't eat something I cooked? What was wrong with it?"

"Nothing. Gerry nothing is wrong with your cooking. I just didn't feel up to it" Sandra had to admit she felt a little better. The world had stopped spinning around her. That had to be a good start.

"You are still going to hospital" Gerry huffed.

"Gerry, I haven't got time for this. Stop the car!" She shot him a filthy look "I said stop the car"

He swore under his breathe as he pulled the car over to the kerb. She continued to glare as he turned the engine off. The tension in the car was palpable. He held her stare as they both remained silent for a moment.

"I've had enough of this" Sandra went to open the car door as Gerry reached out and placed a hand on her arm, gripping the sleeve of her red coat firmly.

"Let me go Gerry" She spat.

"No, no way" His voice betrayed the tension as Sandra finally looked at him properly. She had never seen him so scared.

"I fainted. I had a skin full last night, which I am not proud of and behaved like an idiot. I missed breakfast and fainted" She sighed. Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over her, she realised what she was doing to her friends.

"Yeah, I get that" He watched as she looked down. He finally let her arm go as he spoke. "You have lost weight. Its not just one breakfast you missed is it? I thought you missed the night down the pub because you were upset at it being the anniversary of loosing your dad. But it was because we were all eating. You missed a meal I made for everyone in the beginning of the week. Shit Sandra I thought Anorexia was something only teenage girls had" He sounded genuinely scared.

"I do not have an eating disorder. Don't be so absurd Gerry" Sandra regretted the venom in her words the moment they left her mouth. "I am sorry" She touched his arm

"I really am sorry. It's just" She fought to find the words to explain what was going on "It has just been a terrible week. I haven't been dealing with things very well"

"Understatement of the century" Gerry huffed

"I am trying" Sandra folded her arms as the rain began to pelt the small car. For a moment the sound of rain against the car body was the only noise.

"Yeah, I know. Just get it through your thick head that you have to try harder" He watched as she turned her head "Because right now the way you are dealing with this is bloody useless. And I for one don't want to loose you"

"Aw Gerry" Sandra smiled

"Best Guv I ever 'ad" Gerry returned the smile, unable to stay angry with her for long.

"Oh, great thanks" Sandra huffed as Gerry chuckled next to her. She shook her head as he turned the car around and headed back to the police station.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily sat at her father's desk as Jack unsuccessfully tried to get in to a file on the computer. Brian huffed as he described what little they had found out to the young DS. Emily smiled. She genuinely liked the team her father worked with. She took pity on Jack and crossed the room to help him sort out his computer problems as Gerry entered the office.

"So just right click on the icon there" Emily explained as Jack nodded.

"'ello Emily luv" Gerry hung his coat up as she turned "What are you doing here?"

"Just a social call" She smiled "Well, not really. There's something I want to ask Sandra about. I had a call from Strathclyde Police regarding a woman she wanted to interview"

"Sarah, the receptionist at the house? Why they ringing you with it?" Gerry asked as Jack finally gave up on the computer. Emily folded her arms.

"You tell me? I spoke to a PC David McGregor. He said a woman you wanted to interview in relation to a robbery in 1998 was fished out of the river up there"

"Suicide?" Brian looked incredulous "Because we wanted to talk to her?"

"Well, you can have that affect on some people Brian" Gerry chided as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Please, a woman has died" Jack reminded them. It was then he realised Sandra was missing from the team. He watched and waited as Gerry shook his head in answer to Jack's questioning of where she was.

"She's in the ladies" Gerry sighed "I am worried about her; she's letting this case destroy her. I never realised until last night. We were leaving the house; we'd spoken to Lucy and Peter Farquar when she just keeled over on me. Scared me to bleedin death she did" He fell silent as Emily looked on in shock. She admired Sandra, had always thought she was a strong woman, that she could cope with anything. It was a shock to find out she was wrong.

"Dad" Emily sighed. "It is a bit of a shock to find out you have family you knew nothing about" They all knew the DS was talking from experience. It was only by luck that she had got along so well with her half sisters, it seemed Sandra hadn't been so lucky.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sandra stared at herself in the mirror above the sink in the ladies toilet. She hated herself for scaring Gerry and the others and was in no doubt that he would have told the others._ If Strickland finds out, I really am in trouble._ She splashed some water on her face as the door to the toilets opened.

"Ma'am?" Sandra turned as Emily walked in to the toilets.

"Hello"

"Look Dad said you had been a bit ill. Are you ok?" _That's a loaded question _Sandra sighed.

"I will be" She smiled slightly.

"Good, he said they need you back in the office. There has been a development in your case" Sandra sighed._ No rest for the wicked_

"Ok Thanks" She sighed

"Oh and Ma'am?"

"Yes Emily?" She turned back to the younger woman.

"My Dad, I know he can be a bit of an insensitive sod at times but he means well. So do Brian and Jack."

"I know" Sandra smiled. She genuinely loved her team, even those that dipped in and out of it like Clarky and Emily.

"Good. Just thought I should say" Emily sighed "The development in the case isn't so good I'm a afraid"

"What is it?" Sandra was completely focused on the case in hand. Emily felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"The woman you wanted to talk to. Sarah something?" Emily mumbled

"Sarah Anne Smith, aged 59 retired receptionist come nanny/housekeeper" Sandra answered.

"Yeah, she died. She was fished out the river this morning"

Sandra glared at the news. She nodded once to Emily before storming out of the ladies and in to the main UCOS office. All three men looked up as she turned to face them.

"So, Sandra Smith. Suicide or Murder? Any ideas" Her hands were on her hips as Gerry and Jack exchanged glances. _She was back._

**_authors note. Please let me know what you think. More soon._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Dead Ends and Slammed Doors**

Sandra looked at each if her team as Emily joined them. She wasn't convinced it was safe to return to the UCOS office but didn't think she could actually avoid her father and the rest of the team. She glanced at Sandra as she stood by the coat rack. Gerry shrugged as he watched his friend; she certainly seemed to be back to her old self.

"Well, according to Strathclyde Police she was seen ten minutes before she ended up in the water. Apparently she was arguing with a thick set man in his late 50s" Gerry sighed as Jack and Brian nodded.

"Murder then" Sandra stood with her hands on her hips.

"Guv, if it is murder" Gerry started "Then it's not our case anymore is it? I mean c'mon Sandra a murder has to take precedence over a few poncy paintings"

"Yes Gerry" Sandra turned to him. "The murder is a new case but leave that to the Scots. What I want to know is was it worth killing for? Did she know about the paintings and the Faberge Egg? Did she spend the last few years covering for someone? Did dear old Auntie Anne know more than she told Rose?"

"So it's a current case" Jack answered.

"No" Sandra shook her head smiling. "The murder is their case and they are welcome to it. The robbery at the Manor House is ours. I'm not letting this go, not now. Look we need to solve this case otherwise Strickland is going to be asking a lot of very awkward questions." She looked at each of the team. Suddenly the uncertainty that had been plaguing her since the start of the case was back.

"What are you saying?" Brian asked.

"Budget cuts" Sandra sighed "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but the force has to make cut backs. You've seen the news since this new Government got in. The powers that be are looking to make cuts. So we need to prove UCOS is still worthwhile. That we can still solve cases that everyone else has given up on" She watched as Brian seemed to visibly pale in front of them.

"So" Jack sighed "Solve this or it's the end of UCOS?"

"No, not exactly Jack" Sandra grabbed her purse from the desk drawer as she walked around. If the others noticed she was getting edgy again they said nothing.

"PC Macgregor asked if you would call him" Emily explained.

"Good, I will. Thanks" Sandra was glad Emily was getting the subject back on track. The younger woman smiled at her.

"See you later Dad" Emily watched as Gerry nodded.

"Oh yeah. I said I'd do us a curry. You bringing Clarky? Can if you like. Thought I might get this lot to turn up, seeing as I cook enough for an army" Gerry chucked as Brian and Jack instantly nodded as Sandra smiled. Emily nodded and left the office. Jack pushed his chair away from the table as Brian picked up his coat. Gerry answered a call on his mobile as Brian prepared to leave.

"And where are you two going exactly?" Sandra stared at them as Brian looked at her.

"Ah"

"Ah what?" Sandra snapped.

"Brian and I just need to pop out for a bit. See a man about a dog" Gerry shrugged on his jacket. "Come on Brian"

"Right, Jack, with me" Sandra turned on her heel. Jack had little option but to follow her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain lashed down on the small car as Jack drove along. He was quiet as he thought about what Sandra had said in the office. _They had to solve the case. Had to. _Sandra didn't like it when Jack was so quiet. It usually meant he was analysing something that had been said or found.

"Sandra"

"What?""Back there in the office, you said that we have to solve this or UCOS would be changed. What did you mean by that Sandra?" Jack paused as he pulled the car up to the red light.

"Jack"

"No Sandra, tell me. Does this case signify the beginning of the end?" He turned slightly "Is UCOS being disbanded? Are the knives out for us?" He drove off as Sandra shook her head.

"Jack, the knives are always out for us, they always have been. I'm just getting sick and tired of constantly defending us to the powers that be, to Strickland. It's getting me down Jack. We haven't been doing so well lately. This case isn't going to be solved as easily as we thought. It's dragging on and on. Now a woman is dead. I just need something to make me see that it's worth fighting for because right now Jack I could easily hand in my warrant card and walk away." She rested her elbow on the car door.

"You don't mean that"

"Don't I? Look its getting to the point where it's either jump or wait to be pushed" Jack fell silent as they drove towards Manor Way House. He didn't like to think of UCOS without Sandra, he knew Brian and Gerry would seriously worry but more than that he wondered if he could continue working there with a new Guv. Retirement began to look like a viable life choice once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Gerry" Brian walked up the steps of the 1960's tower block. Gerry was a few steps behind him and increasingly out of breath. He was still trying to give up smoking but it wasn't going well.

"What"

"This security guard was on duty on the night of the robbery"

"That's what the file says." Gerry paused to catch his breath again, cursing the lift for being broken.

"And they sacked him shortly after"

"Yeah, well he was a security guard. Didn't keep the place very secure by the sounds of it" Gerry huffed as they reached the floor they actually wanted. Brian shot him a dirty look as they walked along the landing.

"Dave Hughes aka Uncle Dave as far as the two younger Farquar kids was concerned. No criminal record. Why would he want to be involved in all this?" Brian was trying to piece together the sparse amount of information in his head as Gerry knocked the door.

"Oo is it?" A young woman shouted as a little boy opened the door.

"'ello mate is your Mum in?" Gerry asked as the dark haired little boy shrugged his shoulders.

"No" The boy no older than 6 tried to close the door. Gerry gently put his hand on the door, stopping the little boy from closing it.

"I think she is. I think we just heard her calling you. Why don't you ask her to come to speak to us" Gerry watched as the boy frowned.

"MUUUM!" He yelled as a woman in her early twenties appeared behind him.

"Alright Connor. I'm not deaf. Go on get in side" She ushered the little boy into the flat as Gerry and Brian waited. "Sorry about him. Who are you then?"

"I'm Brian Lane and this is my colleague Gerry Standing we're with UCOS."

"Are you now? You investigating that thing with the picture in the charity shop?" She folded her arms as she watched them nod.

"Yeah how do you know about that?" Gerry asked

"Work in the charity shop on Wednesday afternoons" She shrugged "The old dear in there can't manage so I help out"

"Very philanthropic of you" Brian watched as she raised an eyebrow

"You taking the piss?" She glared at Brian "What do you want?"

"Looking for Dave" Gerry asked

"Yeah? Well when you find him tell him 'e owes his son seven years of maintance payments. CSA would like to know where he is as well" She slammed the door leaving a rather bemused Gerry and Brian wondering if they would ever get to the bottom of this case.

**author's note. Thanks for reading. Will they ever find the robber? Will Sandra turn in her warrant card? Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Brotherly love?**

Sandra slammed her phone shut as she looked across at Jack. He had been quiet since she had told him about her having doubts about the job. She knew he didn't like it and that if the others ever found out she was considering resigning they would never forgive her. She turned to him as she shoved her phone in her pocket.

"That was Brian" She watched as Jack looked at her.

"Tell me some good news, please" He sighed wearily as they walked across the road.

"Well, seems that our friendly security guard has a thing for young women. Has a 7 year old son he hasnt seen since birth and the mum is about 25, according to Brian" She clicked the car alarm on as Jack frowned.

"Oh"

"Yes. Oh" She was angry. Dave the Security Guard seemed to be nothing more than a useless security guard and in her eyes a dirty old man. She wasn't sure that made him a thief. Jack walked along side her as they crossed the street.

"Maybe Tom has an address for him?" Jack was worried, he really thought Sandra would hand in her warrant card if they didn't solve the case. He knew that would be the end of UCOS. He didn't want to work for another boss, he knew Gerry and Brian felt the same.

"Maybe" Sandra practically marched along "If he has and he hasnt said anything I may just arrest him for perverting the course of justice and withholding evidence" She smiled slightly as Jack raised his eyebrows.

"You wouldn't?" He was shocked.

"No, but he doesn't know that" Sandra stated as they walked along the street. The November rain seemed to have relented as they reached the terraced house where her half brother lived. She rang the door bell as Jack braced himself for trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You 'av sorted something out for your wedding anniversary havent you?" Gerry turned to Brian as they reached the library.

"Well" Brian stared as he tugged at the scarf around his neck.

"Brian" Gerry warned.

"Well, I just don't know what to do. Esther and I have been together for forty years. A lifetime and I don't really know what she likes. I mean, for most of our married life together I have been nothing but an unreliable drunk with OCD and a personality disorder. Why did she ever put up with me?" Brian shook his head. "I mean I'm a drunk, I'm an obsessive, a terrible husband and a worse father to our Mark. They deserved better, the both of them"

"She stayed with you because she loves you, you plank" Gerry tutted. "As for Mark, did you beat him? Did you starve the kid? You forget the cases I worked on before UCOS. I saw what bad husbands and fathers really were. You were a bit useless yeah? So was I when the girls were younger but bad. Nah? You ain't a bad father" He shoved his hands in the pockets of his duffle coat. He desperately wanted a cigarette but pushed the thought to the back of his mind when he remembered how much Paula, Jessica and Emily wanted him to give up smoking for good. He also knew he wanted to be around when Gerry junior started school. The cigarettes were reducing his chances of that.

"Thanks Gerry" Brian didn't quite believe him. He glanced at his friend as Gerry shook his head.

"So wedding anniversary, got to be worth doing something special. I mean 40 years Brian! Some of us barely managed 40 days" He laughed as he thought of his three ex wives.

"Was thinking of taking her out for a nice meal" Brian huffed as they walked along.

"That would be nice, but it's hardly special is it? I reckon a big party would do it. Don't tell Esther, just go along with the idea of going to some poncy resteraunt" Gerry watched as Brian shrugged.

"I can't lie to Esther, she knows. She always knows" He walked along.

"Yeah, thats why you leave it to me. I'll give your Mark a ring, see if he has any bright ideas. You just get Esther to go out with you. Nice meal, dancing all that malarky but when I ring you get your arse where I tell you too" Gerry clicked off the car alarm as he opened the drivers side door. "We can work out the details tonight, just turn up at my place with Esther at 6 ish yeah"

"Ok" Brian tugged his wooly hat a little tighter as he got in the passenger seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello Tom" Jack started as the younger man opened his front door, clearly surprised to see his sister and her colleague on the doorstep.

"Jack, Sandra" He ushered them into his house as Sandra remained quiet. She didn't want to be so cold to the man but it was so difficult not to associate him with her father's betrayal. He led them into the living room as a fat old ginger tom cat begrudgingly gave up his seat in front of the fire.

"Tom" Jack started. "We need a location for the security guard that worked up at Manor Way House at the same time as you"

"Oh, Dave you mean?"

"Yes Dave" Sandra finally spoke, her voice dripped in sarcasm.

"Sarah would know where he is. I remember them being quite close. Have you spoken to her? She kept tabs on us all, always had a Christmas card from her. I know she headed towards Scotland when she left" Tom ignored the sarcasm.

"We know she went to Strathclyde" Sandra answered. "Unfortunately we aren't able to ask her to send on Dave's details"

"Oh why is that? Please sit down" Tom sat on the armchair vacated by the cat.

"She's dead" Sandra snapped as Jack shot her a warning look.

"Oh my God. Sarah? Are you sure? I mean of course you're sure" He held his face in his hands as he absorbed the news that his old friend was dead. Jack looked round the small living room as Sandra sighed. She didn't mean to be so harsh.

"Yes" She answered "I'm sorry Tom. It looks like Sarah was murdered. We found out this morning"

Tom wiped his eyes as he looked up at her. He nodded once before standing and crossing to an old wooden sideboard. He began riffeling through draws as Jack looked at Sandra. Both remained silent as Tom found an address book.

"Here, take this" He handed his sister the address book. "Dave's old address is in there. He might have moved but you never know" He sat back on the armchair as Sandra slipped the book in her bag.

"Tom, I know she was your friend. I know this is difficult for you, but if you know anything that may suggest the robbery at the Manor House was related to her death then we need to know. You understand that?" She watched as her brother nodded.

"Yes, I understand. Look I should have said something earlier but Sarah was a quiet girl. Never said boo to a goose. But Dave, he was loud. A proper jack the lad. And he liked her. He really liked her. I got the impression she didn't want to know." Tom sighed as Sandra nodded.

"What makes you think that?" Jack asked.

"Sarah didn't have boyfriends."

"What do you mean she didn't have boyfriends? Was there anyone apart from Dave that showed an interest in her?" Jack asked as Sandra watched the two men. It was clear her brother was uncomfortable discussing his friend's personal life.

"Not that I was aware of. Apart from Dave being knocked back on an almost daily basis there was no other man in her life. We were friends, but that was all. Sarah wasn't interested in men" Tom sighed as he thought of the young woman he used to work with. It was twenty years ago but it seemed like yesterday.

"Oh" Sandra cottened on to his meaning.

"Yes, oh. Sarah was gay. But Dave saw that as a challenge. He was a bit of a creep. I hope you find him." Tom was on the verge of tears once more. Sandra looked at her hands for a moment, she wanted to comfort her brother but felt awkward about it. It suddenly occured to her that Gerry was more like a brother to her than her own brother. Jack appologised as the ringing of his phone broke the silence in the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat in his back garden nursing a mug of tea in his hands. He knew he should be getting ready to go to Gerry's but he needed a few minutes peace and quiet before he headed off to see his friends. Instead he sat on the bench and sighed.

"Mary, I don't think we are ever going to get to the bottom of this one" He sighed. "I know, I always say that but this time I really think we have taken on more than we can deal with. A robbery, possibly involving Sandra's brother. A dead secretary, possibly murdered, a security guard that no one seems to be able to find and Sandra considering leaving. Oh I know I left but that was because I wanted to be with you. If Sandra leaves then where will she go? It's different for her isnt it? I mean, Gerry has his family, Brian has got Esther and Mark and I've got you. What has she got? I know I worry too much, but I was there when her father died. I remember what she was like" He paused as if considering what Mary would say.

"I know she was 14 then. Just a kid, but even then she was on her own" He sipped his tea. "Yes, you are right. As always." Jack stood up as he thought about making his way in to his house. It was time he was getting ready. "Now there's a thought Mary. There's a thought, you might be right about that too. I'll talk to Sandra and the others when I get to Gerry's. What would I do without you? Night love" He smiled as he walked in to the house. It was time he talked to the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**author's note. Will Dave be the missing link between the murder and the robbery? Will Jack's theory be proved right? What is his theory anyway? Should I finish this, is anyone reading this? Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Wrong Impression?**

Sandra smiled as she sat on the sofa opposite Clarky. She loved coming to Gerry's afterwork. His house was far more homely than hers and he always made her welcome. He loved having the team around. It was obvious the way everyone was invited. _He should have been a top chef rather than a copper_ she thought as Emily could be heard arguing with her father in the kitchen. Clarky shook his head.

"You'd think she'd know not to argue with him when he's cooking" Clarky laughed as Sandra nodded. Emily was too much like her father for her own good.

"Jack and the others should be here soon" She answered the young PC. He smiled, he genuinely liked the UCOS team and took every chance to work with them that he could. He nodded as they heard Gerry and Emily voice a difference of opinion over the curry sauce. The doorbell rang as Sandra poured herself another large red wine.

"Esther called, she's meeting Brian here. Will you get that Sandra?" Gerry called. Sandra rolled her eyes and walked towards the doorway. She smiled as she opened the door to Esther who looked far from happy.

"Hi" Sandra smiled as she stepped back to let Esther enter. "Esther?"

"Brian is drinking again" Esther announced as she gave Sandra a dirty look.

"No" Sandra stared "Brian has been working so hard recently to stay clean. He's on tablets so that he can't drink isn't he?" Sandra just didn't see how the team could have missed Brian being in trouble. They had been so careful since his last stint in rehab. Gerry appeared in the hallway behind Sandra, carrying a teatowel as Esther spoke.

"He has not been taking them"

"Not again!" Gerry swore profusely.

"Yes again! No wonder you all missed it" Esther shook her head.

"Eh?" Gerry asked as Sandra glowed red.

"Well, if even Sandra has become a lush" Sandra's eyes filled with tears. Anyone else and she knew she would have spat a comment back at them. But Esther was right.

"Now 'ang on a minute" Gerry immediately wanted to protect Sandra.

"No Gerry" Sandra stepped past the older woman "She's right. I told her I would keep my eye on Brian but clearly I let you all down" She sighed "Again".

She slipped past Esther and walked out in to the night with out a look back.

"Sandra!" Gerry yelled as she kept walking "Sandra!"

It was clear she was either choosing to ignore him or she couldn't hear him any more. He swore again as he heard Esther tell him Sandra had a guilty conscious and he should let her go. He ran a hand through his blonde/grey hair. Turning to Esther he bit back a curse.

"Brian is not drinking again"

"I know my own husband thank you Gerry"

"Yeah? Well you know in that case that he is not drinking and that he messed up his prescription. He got two bottles of pills on the go. And the reason he ain't 'ere yet is coz I told 'im to get to the pub to book the room for your wedding anniversary" He watched as the shock crossed Esther's face. "Sandra is no lush"

"He's what?"

"Trying to do something nice for you"

"Oh" Esther looked away as Jack joined them.

"Yeah oh" Gerry huffed "C'mon Jack, we got to find Sandra"

Jack wondered what he had walked in to. He followed Gerry back to his car as Gerry called over his shoulder that Emily had to finish cooking on her own.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jack drove along the deserted London streets as Gerry explained why Sandra was so upset. Jack bit his lip, he had to tell Sandra about the theory he had come up with while he was talking to Mary. The fact that Sandra seemed to have gone off in a huff concerned him but then she was a grown woman and more than capable of taking care of herself. Gerry huffed, he was in desperate need of a cigarette but knew he couldn't.

"Was she drunk?" Jack asked

"No"

"Are you sure? I mean it wouldn't be the first time you have covered for Sandra drinking too much" Jack stated.

"What? Because we didn't tell Brian we found her trying to do 'erself in?" Gerry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes." Jack sighed "Look I have known her since she was a child. Sandra Pullman won't let anyone know that she isn't coping but I think this case is too close to home for her. She has been ill, you said yourself you caught her mid faint"

"Yeah, look I admit this case has taken it out of 'er" Gerry sighed as Jack turned the corner.

"About this case" Jack started. "I think I have an idea, but we're going to have to run it past Sandra first"

Gerry remained quiet as Jack turned the car on to the main road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandra had to get away from the team. _Brian is drinking again? He can't be. Can he? When? Well, you're not with him all the time are you? You're their boss not their bleeding mother._ Sandra chastised herself as she walked along the cold London streets. She didn't want to go home, she couldn't go back to Gerry's, not with Esther there accusing her of turning Brian back in to a drunk. _It isn't fair, we have been so careful with him since his last stay in rehab. Is she right? How did we miss it? _Before Sandra realised where she was she had reached the police station. Shaking her head she realised how ironic it was that she would rather be at work than be at home. As Fran the cleaning woman walked out of her office carrying a bin bag Sandra wondered if she should ring Gerry. He would be worrying about her. It seemed they all spent too much time worrying about her these days. _Well, sod that. Can't have them worrying about me. It's my job to worry about them._

Sandra sat at her desk and turned her computer on as an idea began to form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, so Sandra answered the door to Esther who promptly told her that Brian was drinking again because his pills hadn't been touched and he was seen coming out of the pub?" Jack pulled the car in to the police station car park.

"Something like that" Gerry huffed as he undid his seatbelt.

"Why was he in the pub?" Jack stepped out of the car.

"To book the room for an anniversary party" Gerry explained "I sent him there. Not that Esther believes me"

"A woman disbelieving you? I can't think why" Jack laughed as they walked across to the station.

xxxxxxxx

Sandra read the email from PC MacGregor and sent her reply. There was nothing to suggest that the errant security guard had gone to Scotland but it was a possibility. She tapped her fingers knowing that there was little chance that the police man would reply that night. She sighed as she wondered if she could follow up her hunch. She was just about to call a taxi when Jack and Gerry walked back in to the outer office.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped as Gerry looked relieved.

"Looking for you, just saw Fran she said you were in here" He answered

"Where's Brian?"

"At my house, trying to convince Esther that he isn't drinking again and that you are not a lush"

"Thanks for that Gerry" She folded her arms across her chest as she watched him look contrite. "For your information, that was my first drink since you barged in to my house that night"

"Good"

"Right"

"Well"

"Please" Jack knew how childish they could both be when they were hurt. He knew Gerry had been worried about Sandra and was still upset that he hadnt noticed how low she had been until the night she had nearly drunk herself to death. Sandra just didn't seem to realise how much the team cared about her.

"Sorry" They both mumbled and Jack was reminded about how he sometimes thought of them all as naughty children.

"I have an idea. It seems the whole case falls on finding this security guard. Sarah is dead, the Farquar children were just kids at the time and the mother is a drunkard. Tom has brought the case to Strickland and I think that gives him a decent alibi" Jack explained

"He did seem genuinely upset that Sarah died" Sandra watched as Gerry nodded.

"So I contacted the CSA, see if they have an address for David. See if he is paying maintance for the little boy" Gerry and Sandra exchanged glances.

"I just emailed Scotland" Sandra explained "And asked forensics to relook at some stuff. Apparently the painting has been doctored to make it look cheep"

"So what do we do now?" Gerry was slightly put out by the sudden change in direction his friends were taking.

"Pull in the girlfriend, see if she really has seen her kid's dad" Sandra watched as Gerry nodded. "Oh and get Brian back here. I want him to look over those files."

"Sandra?"

"I want this case finished. This Dave bloke has eluded us long enough. I want him here as soon as possible Jack. This case has gone on long enough. I want to know who took those paintings and who threw Sarah Smith in the river. I want to know now" Sandra walked back in to her office as Jack and Gerry exchanged glances.

"So, do you want to ring Brian then?" Gerry asked as Jack rolled his eyes.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. Not much left now :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Realisations**

Brian was exhausted. He had left Gerry's house thinking that Esther believed him but he wasn't really sure. All he knew was that she had got hold of the wrong end of the stick and now his surprise for their wedding anniversary was ruined. It had been almost a year since his last stint in rehab and the case of the killer monk. It wasn't a time he wanted to return to in a hurry. He had no wish to return to his drinking either but knew if it wasn't for Esther and the team he would have died of drinking alcohol long ago. He sighed as Clarky drove him back to the station.

Xxxxxxxx

"So I emailed PC Macgregor. Hopefully get a match from the CCTV camera there. I won't hear back until tomorrow morning at the earliest" Sandra rested her hands on her hips as Brian walked in.

"Hiya" He pulled his black woolly hat off as the others carried on talking. "So, out with it then. What 'av I missed?"

Gerry and Jack sighed as Gerry shook his head. Sandra nodded towards the heap of files on his desk.

"Brian I need you to go through these files. See what we missed. Because we have missed something" Brian nodded. He knew better than to argue with her when she was in this mood. Jack sighed as he turned towards his own desk.

"Jack can you get on to the CSA?" He nodded as he walked back to his desk. Gerry held her gaze a little too long before looking away.

"Guv?"

"Yes Gerry?"

"I'll talk to Tom, see if he's holding anything back" Gerry watched as she nodded.

"Ok but that can wait till the morning. Go through the Farquar kids' statements. See what the original investigation missed. Leave Tom to me" She sat at her desk as Gerry stepped back.

"Tom? Are you sure?"

"Yes Gerry. I am able to talk to the man without breaking down" She turned her head as she snapped. Gerry sighed. He was worried about her, he knew she hated everyone worrying about her but she had clearly been affected by the case. He didn't know what else he could do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack poured himself another coffee wondering why he was still in the office at such an ungodly hour. _For crying out loud Jack your nearly 70! Surely the days of staying in the office until all hours are long gone? Mary used to get so annoyed with me for doing this. What would she say now? The doctor will have a fit when he sees my blood pressure._ He shook his head as the kettle boiled. It was going to be a long night, but hopefully they would get somewhere soon. It didn't seem to matter how much they looked in to the case the common denominator seemed to be one thing. The one thing he really didn't want it to be, Tom. He picked up his coffee mug before walking back to his desk, glancing at Sandra's office. She was still in there going through her own stack of paperwork.

Gerry looked up from his own stack of paperwork as Brian began muttering to himself as he flicked through the endless files in front of him.

"Everything alright Brian?" Jack asked as he past the desk.

"No everything is not alright since you ask" Brian was tired and clearly annoyed. "This case is not getting anywhere. How long do you flog a dead'orse for?"

"We find this security guard and that'll give us some answers" Gerry tried to reason with him. Brian shook his head, clearly frustrated.

"No it bleedin well wont." He gestured to the office where Sandra was glaring at the computer screen.

"Brian?" Gerry asked

"She's going to leave isn't she? We'll find some incriminating evidence against her brother and she will leave." Brian hated the idea of change. Really hated it. He couldn't cope with it really. Anything that threatened to break up his team made him feel physically ill. Gerry took his glasses off and regarded his friend.

"What if someone wants it to look like it all comes back to Tom?"

"Eh?"

"Well you said it yourself; Sandra is taking this to heart. If her lousy excuse for a brother is involved it may be enough for her to hand in her warrant card. It would me" He watched as Brian nodded

"Not bloody likely" Sandra stated as all three men turned to face her.

"Sandra!" Jack sighed.

"Look, if someone is using my, how did you put it Gerry? Lousy excuse for a brother to get rid of me then they are going to be sorely disappointed" She glared at Gerry as he laughed.

"That's my girl" He laughed.

"I am not your girl I am your Guv. Now Jack, Brian stay here find me some evidence on the disappearing security guard. Gerry with me!" She stormed out of the office, not giving Gerry any chance to disobey her.

"Well" Brian turned to Jack "I think she meant that"

"Yeah Brian" Jack smiled. He had no idea where she was going but for the first time since the case had started he had seen a glimpse of the Sandra he had known all her life rather than a shell. He smiled as he turned back to his paperwork. They would find something. They had to.

"Jack, 'av a look at this for me" Jack looked up as Brian passed him a file.

"Brian" Jack picked up his glasses as Brian waited "I think you found it. Bloody hell I think we got him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom was asleep. He hadn't really slept since Jack and Sandra had told him Sarah was dead. He missed his friend. He hadn't seen her for a few months but she had been a good friend over the years. When his wife had left she had listened to his inane phone calls. She had literally picked him up and put him back on his feet. Then when she had moved back to Scotland to care for her mum he missed her. She had kept in touch and when the bombshell was dropped on him in the form of an older sister she had talked him through it once more. The fact she was now gone was unfathomable. It was that thought that had kept him awake since he had heard the news. He turned in his sleep as the sound of someone knocking on his door reached his dreams.

"Erm coming" He slurred as he dragged himself from the bed. Dressing gown thrown on as he made his way to the door he had no idea who would be visiting him at 4 am.

He opened the door without checking to face the one person he never wanted to see again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure about this Sandra?" Gerry drove through London as his boss just nodded. She knew she was right, she knew Tom was keeping something from her. She wasn't going mad. The painting turning up in the charity shop, Rose, the Farquar children and the missing security guard all seemed to come together to lead to one conclusion. Tom was involved in the robbery.

"Either Tom is the thief or someone is setting him up" She glared out of the windscreen, willing Gerry to drive faster.

"He's your brother"

"Yeah" Sandra glared as Gerry huffed in the driver's seat next to her. "Just drive Gerry, just drive"

**A/N One more chapter to go. Who did Tom answer the door to? More soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer not mine. **

**Night Terrors**

Gerry drove through the London streets wondering what they would find when they reached Tom's house. It had been a long time since he had worked all through the night. He didn't know how he was going to finish the shift if they didn't get a break soon. Then he remembered they had actually gone to the station looking for Sandra. They weren't technically on duty.

"Sandra?"

"What?"

"When we get there, what are we going to do?"

Sandra sighed. She had asked herself the same question but she had to end the case soon. It had dragged on too long. She had to know why Sarah Smith had been murdered, where Dave the Security Guard was hiding and who had stolen the paintings. She knew that she was going to have to talk to the Farquar children again, which was a feeling she really wasn't relishing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom stared at the big man in the doorway, wishing that he had stayed in bed. He did not want to be talking to him. He sighed as he waited for the big man to speak.

"Not going to ask an old friend in then Tom?"

"No"

"Ah go on, unless you want the whole street to know what I got to say"

"Go away, leave me be. I never wanted any trouble" Tom sighed as the bigger man pushed his way in to the house.

"Yeah? That's what Sarah said to." He laughed as he walked in to the living room. The cat hissed as he was pushed out of his favourite sleeping place. Tom was terrified. He should have known this would happen when he had taken the case to Strickland. He stepped away from the larger man wondering what he could do to stop the man that he believed would kill him. He believed he had killed his friend.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Doesn't this thing go any faster?" Sandra glared at Gerry. She was desperate to get to Tom's house. She had a very bad feeling about her younger brother.

"I am going as fast as I can" Gerry huffed as he shot through the lights on amber. Sandra huffed.

"Well go faster"

"Why is this so important to you?" He was genuinely concerned that Sandra was taking the case too much to heart.

"Because believe it or not this is what we do. Solve crimes" She shot him a look as they reached the street where Tom lived. The cars parked along the street and the frosty night air did nothing to stop the sense of dread that filled her as she looked along the quiet street. Gerry parked the car on the side of the street as Sandra grabbed the handle.

"Ere, hold on a minute" He slammed the breaks on. "Let me stop the bleeding car"

"Tom's door is open" She was out the car and running towards her brother's house as Gerry swore under his breath and chased after her. Something in his guts told him to call for back up as he ran up the street towards the small terraced house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack didn't think he could stomach any more coffee. He had been drinking it all day and most of the night. He placed Brian's mug on the desk next to him as he watched his friend turn yet another page in the file in front of him.

"You know we always thought this Dave bloke left London?"

"Yes Brian"

"What if he hadn't left? Well not for long anyway" Brian watched as Jack looked at him over the top of his glasses.

"What do you mean, Brian?" Jack didn't like where his old friend was going with this.

"I think that Dave did kill Sarah but that he wasn't in Strathclyde for long. Infact I think he went there specifically to kill the woman and then came back here. It would explain why we can't find him" Brian was on his feet and pulling his long black overcoat back on as he spoke.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked .

"We have to warn Sandra" Brian was getting more and more agitated. "If I am right, and I think I am then Tom is next on the hit list. I mean this Dave is going to want to be getting rid of the evidence. Covering his tracks so to speak" Jack nodded as he saw his friend's reasoning.

"I'll get the car, you keep trying Sandra's mobile"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandra was slightly out of breath as she reached the open front door. "TOM!" Sandra called as she walked straight in to the house. Gerry was seconds behind her.

"Oh great" Gerry sighed as he reached the living room. Sandra was stationary in front of him as her mobile continued to ring. The sound of the phone ringing was the only sound in the room. He looked at Tom for a second before glancing at Sandra. He saw her eyes widen as the thick set man in the corner of the room held a knife to Sandra's throat.

"Gerry" Tom whispered as Gerry stretched a hand out in front of him.

"Don't tell me. This is Dave" Gerry could feel his heart racing in his chest. He had no idea what to do. Sandra closed her eyes for a second as the edge of the knife pressed against her skin. She knew the man holding her was the man that had killed Sarah Smith. She held her breath as she realised her brother and her friend had no idea what to do next.

"Yeah I'm Dave. Who the bleedin hell are you?"

"I'm Gerry Standing. That is Sandra Pullman, Tom's sister" He didn't think explaining they were from UCOS would be the best idea considering the only actual police officer in the room was the one he had a knife to.

"Never knew you had a sister" Dave laughed.

"You didn't ask"

"You the one that nicked the paintings then? From the Manor House?" Sandra gripped his hand as she tried to force it away from her neck.

"What's it to you?"

"Sarah always said you were scum, now I know she was right" Sandra stamped on his foot as she slammed her head back and head butted him. He instantly clutched his now broken nose as Sandra read him his rights. Gerry grabbed his arms to stop him struggling.

"You have the right to remain silent" Sandra started as she got her breath back, a small trickle of blood oozed down her neck as she spoke.

"Did I tell you my big sister is a copper?" Tom leant against the wall as he spoke. The back up Gerry had ordered could be heard in the distance as Gerry put the cuffs on the man that had caused so much trouble. Tom handed Sandra a tissue as she smiled slightly. He said nothing but she couldn't help but wonder if he had sounded proud of her when he had told Dave she was a copper.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was beginning to force its way through the clouds when they all finally left Tom's house. Brian walked alongside Gerry as Sandra once again insisted she was fine and did not need to see a doctor.

"You got a cut on your neck Sandra" Brian sighed "You could get tetanus, gangerine, anything"

"I hardly think that's likely Brian" She smiled. Sometimes Brian's paranoa was quite endearing. She glanced over her shoulder as they reached the cars.

"All ready for the party Brian?" Gerry asked as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oo not now" Brian sighed. "Esther weren't too 'appy with me about lying to her. I think she is still in one of her moods"

"Now Brian" Jack sighed "The party is all planned. Tomorrow night, all you have to do is get her there"

"But its Esther"

"Exactly Brian" Sandra smiled "Mark is coming up especially. You have to have the party. Lord only knows we need some good news"

"Yeah" Gerry laughed as he unlocked the car door. Sandra smiled.

"Yeah, you have to Brian." She glanced back at her brother's house, knowing she would keep in touch after all this. "After all it's family"

**A/N Not sure what happened with the formatting. Thank you all for reading. Should I add an epilogue? May write more New Tricks soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer not mine. Thank you for the reviews.**

**Epilogue: Us?**

Esther walked along smiling as Brian held her hand. He wasn't prone to public displays of affection but it made a pleasant change. She sighed, feeling a little guilty that she had spoiled his surprise but relieved that she had been wrong about his drinking.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jack couldn't help but laugh as Sandra and Gerry stood on ladders hanging a banner with "Congratulations Brian and Esther" written on it in large pink and silver lettering. He shook his head as the pair squabbled.

"What's so funny?" Gerry huffed as Mark joined Jack and just laughed.

"Mum and Dad are going to love this" Mark smiled as Sandra lifted the sign a little higher.

"Does this look straight to you?" Sandra asked as Gerry nodded.

"Course it does" Gerry stated. He was keen to get down from the table he was stood on. Sandra rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't asking you Gerry" Sandra huffed. Jack nodded.

"Charming" Gerry pinned the side of the banner he was holding in to place on the wall as Mark laughed. His fiancée Teresa reached the pair and Mark slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"So, how long have you two been married?" Teresa asked innocently. Gerry and Sandra both looked horrified as Jack laughed.

"What?" Sandra was incredulous as she jumped down from the chair she had been standing on. Gerry pointed at Sandra.

"Me and 'er? Nah" He shook his head as Mark and Jack dissolved in to fits of giggles. Gerry looked at Sandra for a moment as she began to smile too. Teresa had no idea why she had caused such a reaction in the others. Guests had begun to arrive as Teresa bit her lip.

"Sorry I asked" She smiled as Mark kissed her hair. Jack shook his head and turned away from the group. He desperately needed a drink. Strickland walked across the hall to where Jack was standing. Sandra wandered towards them, still highly amused that Teresa had assumed she was married to Gerry. _As if! _Sandra thought to herself.

"Hello Sir" Jack looked at Strickland as the DAC arrived. Gerry was talking to Puskar as Jack and Sandra talked to their boss. She glanced across the room as she saw her friend talking to the young sergeant. She was glad to see the young officer that had helped UCOS on one of their most difficult cases a few years earlier.

"Jack, Sandra" Strickland smiled warmly. It instantly made Jack feel uneasy. "Just wanted to pop by to offer my congratulations"

"Brian and Esther aren't here yet" Jack started

"Yes, that too. The case I meant. Strathclyde Police contacted me half an hour ago. They have charged your man with murder."

"Good" Sandra smiled as she gingerly touched her neck. The cut was only small but it still hurt. Jack nodded as Strickland spoke. He couldn't help but glance at Sandra. She still worried him.

"What about our case?" Sandra sighed. They had worked so hard on the case that she didn't want to see all their work go to waste. It had cost them all too much. Strickland smiled as he rocked back on his heels. The music from the mobile disco was beginning to make it difficult to talk.

"Charges of theft and conspiracy to commit robbery still stand. As does the charges of supplying stolen goods" He smiled as Jack and Sandra beamed.

"Good" Gerry echoed as he joined them. "Just been talking to our mate Puskar. Doing well, nice boy" He started as Strickland raised an eyebrow "Could do with a secondment to UCOS if you ask me"

"Is that so Gerry" Strickland laughed.

"Yeah" He looked at Sandra "Teach him a little bit about old school policing"

"More like teach you about 21st century policing Gerry" Sandra watched as he pulled a face. Jack watched the good natured teasing between the pair as he began to wonder if Teresa had a point but then he'd know surely? He'd met Sandra as a head strong twelve year old, she had been like a daughter to him and Mary. And as for Gerry they were friends. He thought he'd see something there if there was something to see. He shook his head and excused himself as Scampi began barking.

"Right! Everyone they're here!" Mark yelled as Jack switched off the lights "Mum and Dad are here"

Jack flicked the light switch off as the room full of people went quiet. A young child sneezed, effectively ruining the surprise that Esther already knew about. Clarky and Emily walked in holding hands as the lights flicked back on to cheers of "Surprise!" Emily burst out laughing as Clarky dropped her hand and looked slightly shell shocked.

"Emily!" Gerry yelled "Gordon Bennett!"

"What?" Emily brought her giggles under control as Sandra shook her head. "Hurry up, they are coming. We just passed them"

"Yeah" Clarky joined in "They were at the bottom of the road, outside Spar. They will be here any second" For the second time the room was in silent darkness. This time the child - who turned out to be Esther's nephew didn't sneeze.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later and the party was in full swing. Esther had pretended to be surprised and had sought out Sandra. Both women had made up although Sandra got the feeling it was an uneasy truce. She liked Brian's wife but she wasn't sure she could entirely forgive her accusation. It had been a little too close to home. But then she had only drunk one glass of wine. Brian and Esther were dancing in the middle of the floor as other couples danced around them.

"Forty years eh?" Brian shook his head

"Yes Brian" Esther smiled "Where does the crime go?" She sighed, unable to believe she had spent forty years with the man in front of her. It seemed so much more some days.

"Still my beautiful bride" He smiled as Esther blushed.

"Oh Brian"

"Just wish I ad been a better husband. Better dad to 'im" He nodded towards where Teresa and Mark were dancing, oblivious to everyone around them.

Gerry smiled as he watched the others. He sat at the bar drinking his pint as Jack ordered his own drink. The music had changed as the DJ yelled something idiotic to the party goers.

"They seem happy" He pointed to his daughter and Clarky. They were laughing as they tried to dance to Tiger Feet. Sandra and Esther were talking as Gerry watched. Brian had headed over to talk to his son.

"Oi Sandra" Gerry called "You wanna drink?"

Sandra shook her head as she pulled her ringing mobile out of her jacket pocket. She closed her eyes and swore as she answered it. Jack stepped towards her.

"Sandra?"

"That was Strathclyde Police. PC McGregor" She sighed running a hand through her blonde hair.

"And?"

"And I have to go back to work" Sandra answered. The music changed to a more modern track as Gerry frowned.

"What? Why?" Gerry was immediately nervous. It was rare for them to get called back in when they had finished a case. He wondered if something had happened with Tom.

"The other paintings. The Faberge Egg. It's all turned up" She smiled "We did it, we got the lot" Sandra smiled as the two men in front of them beamed.

"Can't it wait until morning?" Jack didn't fancy the prospect of another all nighter. Sandra sighed.

"Well, yes I suppose it can" Sandra sighed.

"Good" Gerry laughed as he pulled her on to the dance floor. She looked back to see Jack laughing as Gerry spun her around the floor. Jack shook his head as he watched everyone else dancing. _Oh Mary love, _he thought _What am I going to do with this lot? Maybe we should have young Clarky and Puskar join us for the next case. Bit of youth may help. But then I work with three big kids as it is. _He shook his head as he finished his pint. It was getting late. It was time he went home.

**A/N not sure about the ending but I had to write the party. I'll write more New Tricks in the future. Please review :D**


End file.
